


Fantasy Becomes Reality

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ENDGAME, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffersmutter, Smut, Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ENDGAME!! SPOILERS ARE HERE!**After something happens, OFC finds herself face to face with Loki...





	Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days? My muse really must want me to write. But seriously, I came out of Endgame and this was all I could think about

                I came out of the movie theatre feeling both alive and numb at the same time. This movie, this wrap up of a 10 year long saga, was my favorite Marvel, and now one of my favorite movies, of all time. But I had two major questions through the end 1) where was captain marvel through most of the movie? And 2) WHERE HAD LOKI GONE??? It was no secret to anyone who talked to me for 5 seconds that Loki was my favorite character in the Marvel movies. And when he grabbed the tesseract and “yeeted” into that portal, I had cheered!

            But where had he gone? I unlocked and stepped through the door of my apartment as I took in everything I had just seen. But as I was taking off my heeled boots, a massive WHOOSH filled the foyer of my apartment and when I looked up, I was face to face (or face to chest rather) with Loki. As in, Loki the character whom I had just seen in a movie, a character played by Tom Hiddleston. But here he was standing here, holding the Tesseract, the gag and chains still on him. We both stared at each other a few minutes, before I started screaming

            “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING SHIT???” I had to be dreaming. I had to have fallen asleep in the movie theatre and now I was dreaming. I started at Loki and he started angrily yelling through the gag words I couldn’t understand. I didn’t know where this dream was headed but I needed to help him

            “Okay! Enough!” I yelled and he stopped and looked at me, furrowing his brow. “I’m going to help you, starting by taking the gag off, alright?” He nodded. “Then, we’ll find a way to get the chains off, and figure out what is going on. But we both need to stay calm. Agreed?” Again, he nodded, then gestured his hand towards the main square part of the gag, from what I had just seen in the movie, that was how Thor had put it on, so it must be how to take it off. I reached up and pushed on the square part and with a _click_ the gag fell off and fell to the floor where I quickly kicked it away.

            “Thank you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

            “You’re welcome. Now, any idea how to get the chains off?”

            “Yes, give me your hands.” He said, but I gave him a skeptic look.

            “Yeah right, I’ve seen this magic trick before, next thing I know, I’m wearing the cuffs and you’re out the door.” Loki rolled his eyes

            “While I appreciate you know of me and my tricks, I only need one of your hands and I just need you to touch the cuff. You will act as conductant for my seidr which will disable the cuffs.”

“On one condition, give me the tesseract.” Loki glared at me and I started to walk away, but he held it out to me. Gently, I put it on the nearby side table. Then, hesitantly, I held out my left hand and placed it over the cuff, he placed his hand on top of mine and the next thing I knew, a rush of energy washed through me, and as it passed, the cuffs fell to the floor. Loki let out a sigh of relief.

            “Much better. Now, where am I? I’ll assume Midgard but I need to be sure.” Loki for the first time glanced down at my dress, my Loki cosplay dress… “And why are you dressed in a costume version of my armor?” I wasn’t sure where to start

            “Well, you are on Midgard, Earth. And I’m dressed like this because I just got back from seeing a movie about…The Avengers.” Loki sneered.

            “Of course my brother and his friends are out making movies about their lives.”

            “No, you don’t get it. They’re not real. You,” I gestured to him “Are not real!”

            “What are you going on about? Of course we’re real!” I could tell Loki didn’t understand so I dragged him over to my desk and opened up my computer and quickly showed him a trailer of the first Thor movie

            “I really don’t know how to explain this. But you, your brother, all of them, they’re not real. I don’t know how you ended up here, but I suppose it has to do with that stone.” I pointed over to the glowing cube that I hoped wasn’t leaving scorch marks on the table. Loki slowly sunk into the nearest chair, his face taking in everything just I had been a few moments ago about the movie.

            “Loki? I know this can’t be easy to understand. But look,” he looked at me, fear and confusion in his eyes.    “You are now free to live your life however you want. You’re free of Thanos, of Odin, of everyone. And I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Loki looked at me and I gave him my warmest smile. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew Loki. I knew what Thanos had done. And now I could help him start his life over

            “My name’s Elizabeth, by the way.” I said and he took my hand in his

            “Elizabeth. A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman.” Loki took my hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, making me blush. “You know, you never answered my question about your garments.” I blushed a little harder.

            “Well, you see, you’re my favorite character. And I wore this dress to go see the newest movie tonight.” Loki grinned

            “Really, I’m your favorite? I’m truly honored.” I smiled back and took his hand

            “C’mon, I actually have more to show you. I led him down the hall to my room and opened the door. Now I didn’t have a lot of stuff. Just a few odds and ends. But my favorite was the Loki poster right above my bed. I brought him into my room and I picked up my Loki plush from my bed, then pointed out my Loki toys that all lined my desktop. Then I felt Loki’s arms wrap around me

            “It’s nice to see there are Midgardians who know who is truly deserving of worship,” he purred in my ear. I squirmed a little. This was my greatest dream come to life.

            “L...Loki…what are you…”

            “Shhhh, Shhh. My little Lizzie. If you want me to stop now, just say so. But I want to repay you for taking me in, for offering your assistance. Just tell me, your heart’s desire and I will fulfill it as much as I can.” in between his words there were little nips and kisses being placed along my neck and I gulped loudly before answering.

            “Loki, I want you to be 100% sure. Not just because you feel you owe me…”

            “Oh believe me darling. I am one _thousand_ percent sure. This dress you wear shows off your curves so wonderfully. I can only imagine the beauty underneath.”  

            “If you’re sure Loki, just know, I like when my partner takes control…” Loki chuckled

            “Oh dear Lizzie. How I hoped you’d say that.” His hands trailed down to the edge of my dress and pulled it, along with my bra, over my head.  Loki leaned in close to whisper in my ear

            “As expected, those curves are simply delicious. Why don’t you bend over like a good little girl and take off your panties, slowly.” I nodded, but then when I heard his ‘tsk’ I answered

            “Yes sir.” I did as I was told, taking off my soaking wet panties, slowly and when I was bent over, Loki grabbed my ass and pressed his crotch into me.

            “Do you feel that, slut? That’s what you’ve done to me.” I let out a whimper and my knees gave out, so I was left kneeling on the floor in front of him

            “Oh perfect, you’re just in the right position.” He slowly walked around to my front, then lifted my head so his eyes could look into mine.

            “If at any point, you need to stop, your safe word is ‘Frost’ and if your mouth is full, tap on my leg twice, Understood?”

            “Yes sir.” I replied

            “What a good girl.” Then he reached to undo his trousers, and just as my friends and I had always imagined, his cock was huge. I reached my hand out and gave it a few long licks to get it nice and lubed up before I could start to stroke it. This was every fantasy of mine come to life and even if this was some delusion concocted by milk duds and Hi-C, I was going to enjoy it. Loki lulled his head back

            “Norns above, that feels splendid, but I want to see how much of my cock you can fit between those precious plump lips of yours.” I moaned at his words and I slowly started taking his cock in my mouth. I was never a huge fan of blow jobs but kneeling before Loki like this was something completely different. I wanted to please him so bad that I took as much of his cock in as I could until I hit my gag reflex. I felt his hand on my shoulder

            “Careful there, pet. I can feel your eagerness to please but not at the expense of yourself. Suck my cock like it’s your favorite sweet and when I cum I want you to swallow every drop.” I nodded around his cock and started going back and forth on his cock a little faster, while using one hand to gently fondle his balls. HE gritted his teeth

            “Fuck…fuck yes, my little slut… I’m going to” I felt his cock pulse before I tasted his cum. I coughed a little at the suddenness, but I managed to swallow most of it. I usually hated the taste of cum but something about his was different. I shifted position a little, being a fat girl and kneeling is hard, while Loki came down from his high.

            Once he seemed to regain his thoughts he grabbed me by hair, firmly but not enough to hurt, and brought me over to my bed, pushing me down on top of it. He magicked away his clothes and again I was gifted with my fantasies come true as I admired his lean but toned body. I bit my lip and pressed my legs together, trying to get some pressure on my clit but Loki was quick to catch me. A flick of his wrist and I found myself laying spread eagled, like a banquet before him.

            “Comfortable, pet?”

            “Yes, sir, thank you.” I moaned out. I wanted him more than I had wanted everything. All those nights dreaming about him had led to this.

            He climbed on top of me and kissed me deeper than I had ever been kissed before. I could feel his cock nudging itself against my thigh and I pressed my hips up as much as the bonds would. He smiled against my lips

            “If I were not such a greedy man, I would take my time bringing you to the heights of pleasure you could never have imagined. And I promise, Elizabeth, I intended to explore all of your magnificent curves. But for right now, I need to have my cock buried in that tight quim of yours.” As soon as the words left his lips, he lined up his cock with my entrance and pushed in slowly, letting me adjust to his size.

            “Norns…Loki…your cock…” I gasped out, trying to form coherent thoughts. Loki smirked

            “I’m glad you’re impressed, pet.  Your cunt feels just as amazing.” Loki pushed in a little more, and I bucked my hips again.

            “Sir, loki, please, just give it to me.” I begged.

            “As you wish.” Loki gave one more thrust before bottoming out in me. Then he started his rut, and every thrust felt better than the last. He reached one hand down between our bodies and thankfully started rubbing at my clit, almost bringing me to climax right then and there

            “Don’t you dare, slut. You will come when I say you can. And I wish to see your face in desperation a little while longer.” I moaned at his words. Loki and I had met less than an hour ago but he already knew all the right buttons to press.

            “P…puh…please Loki…” I begged, desperate to cum. Loki grinned wolfishly.

            “My, my, such an intelligent young woman reduced to nothing but a whore incapable of speech. This truly is paradise.” Loki thrust harder into me and laughed

            “Very well, my pet you may cum…now!” he commanded. I barely could wait til his words but when I finally came, it was the most earth-shattering orgasm I had ever felt. My climax triggered his own and I felt him shoot more cum inside me, but he kept thrusting, riding out the waves of ecstasy we were both feeling. Finally, he pulled out of me slowly and collapsed next to me, then my hands and legs were capable of moving. I turned over to look at him, ND he was even more beautiful in his post sex, bliss. Finally he turned to look at me

            “Hello there.”

            “Hi,” I responded.

            “You truly are a fascinating Midgardian. I look forward to truly knowing everything about you.” He said, then scooched closer.

            “But for now, Elizabeth, we’ve both had very long days it seems. Reality can wait until morning.” He reached down and grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around us both, then held me closer under the covers.

            And there, I fell asleep, in post orgasmic bliss with Loki, the character I had long admired, now made real. 


End file.
